


The Throne of Camelot

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur and Gwen are given a test to see if they are worthy of Camelot’s throne, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Throne of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Up to 3.13 “The Coming of Arthur: Part Two”. I have a slight head-canon plotline involving Arthur and Morgause that I think I should give you a heads up about. And, yes, at one point, I quote Disney’s ‘Enchanted’.
> 
> Written for the Gwen Saves Arthur Challenge hosted by ag_fics and girlsavesboyfic on lj. The prompts used to write the fic are A10: frayed rope, B11: Stolen kisses are always the sweetest -Leigh Hunt, and C22: A hopeless decision. Originally posted at girlsavesboyfic [HERE](http://girlsavesboyfic.livejournal.com/25106.html). This fic was awarded _Best Characterisation of Gwen_ during the above challenge.

“This is your fault,” Arthur growled across the cell both he and Gwen had been thrown into six days ago.

“My fault?” Gwen asked in disbelief. She couldn’t tell if Arthur was joking or being serious. The only light came from the small crack of a window high above and, being early morning, the light was not strong enough for her to see his familiar face. “You were the one who thought gallivanting off to sacrifice yourself for Camelot was a good idea –after you promised that you wouldn’t.” Sensing he was about to point out that he was the king of Camelot and thus faultless, Gwen went on, “Besides, it’s a good thing I came. Morgause and Morgana have this sick fascination with giving me tests instead of killing me.”

Gwen looked down at the partly woven rope in her hand. Her blood was stained on it, the strength with which she had pulled each weave having torn her skin from her hands. She knew Arthur’s were as bloody as hers after six days of doing nothing but weave these ropes for each other in the hope that whatever Morgause and Morgana wanted them for they would be strong enough to withstand it.

“I’m a knight, Gwen, not just a king,” Arthur said. “I’m perfectly capable of defending myself.”

Gwen snorted. “Oh, yes,” she said sarcastically. “It’s not as if Merlin’s been using his magic to save you all of this time.”

Although Gwen could not see Arthur’s face, she knew he was glaring at her.

The door to the cell opened and the argument was over instantly. Gwen and Arthur leapt to their weary feet and ran to each other. Arthur positioned himself in front of her and she held her woven rope ready in case an opportunity revealed itself.

Morgana stepped into the room, smirking at their defensive stance. “Oh, the Pendragons!” she declared dramatically. “Endless levels of patriarchal actions!”

Gwen narrowed her eyes at Morgana. “What do you want?”

“My sister and I have been talking,” Morgana said. “And we think it would be incredibly entertaining if you spend the next day apart.”

Arthur reached back and grabbed Gwen’s wrist defensively. “You are not taking her,” he growled.

“I think you’ll see that I am,” Morgana said.

An invisible force gripped Gwen painfully by the shoulders. She was yanked forward, out of Arthur’s grasp and toward Morgana. Gwen came to an abrupt stop before her and it was like running into a wall. Gwen’s vision swam and she sank forward against Morgana.

“Gwen!” Arthur screamed.

Gwen forced her eyes open, trying to focus but her vision was becoming clouded with darkness. She was only vaguely aware that Morgana was leading her from the room, Arthur rushing up behind them.

The cell’s door slammed shut behind them.

***

Gwen woke in a beautiful room that was grander than anything she had ever seen in Camelot. She was on silken sheets and surrounded by the smell of flowers. Everything about the room was warm, from the fireplace to the wooden furniture.

It all terrified her.

She leapt from the bed, grabbing the vase from the bedside table. The flowers and the water within went flying as she waved it around defensively.

“Morgana!” she shouted. “Morgause! Where am I? This was not our deal.”

“But it is.”

Gwen spun around to see both Morgana and Morgause sitting at the table. Gwen’s woven rope was laid out between them before a bowl of red apples. Morgana picked up one of the apples, looking at Morgause as she began to speak again. “We have no grievance against you, Guinevere,” Morgause said. “Except about that time you betrayed us. But we would be willing to overlook that if…”

“If what?” Gwen asked.

“If you make another, weaker piece of rope,” Morgana said and took a bite from her apple.

Gwen stared at them. They had to be mad if they thought she would choose them over Arthur. She would always choose Arthur. “Never,” she growled.

Morgause sighed. “Don’t be difficult, Guinevere-”

“I am not being difficult!” Gwen shouted. “He is my husband. I love him. I would never betray him!”

“You love him?” Morgana asked sceptically, putting her apple down on the table. “Even though he treats like you are something to own? He thinks he’s in charge, Gwen. He thinks he’s the one running the kingdom but we all know who really is.”

Gwen turned red with rage and embarrassment. 

They were right. Gwen had been running the kingdom more or less singlehandedly since her coronation.

But that didn’t matter. Gwen loved Arthur and he loved her. That was all that mattered. She’d organise a hundred kingdoms if that meant having Arthur love her.

“He loves me,” Gwen growled. “I know this is impossible for you two to understand but love means taking all the bad with the good. You don’t turn your back on someone because they can’t cook or they don’t know the first thing about distributing food among the outlying villages. That is not what love is.”

Morgana pursed her lips and said nothing.

“So do you refuse to comply?” Morgause asked.

“I refuse to comply,” Gwen said. “And I will always refuse to comply.” She turned her eyes toward Morgana who was watching her silently. “Arthur is a good king. He would forgive you both in a heartbeat. He loves all of his people, even you two. Why can’t you see that?”

“Because my sister is the true ruler,” Morgause said firmly. “Why can’t you see that?”

Gwen glared at them. “Out!”

Morgause sighed and, as she did, she and her sister disappeared in a swirl of autumn leaves.

Gwen hurried to the table and brushed away the autumn leaves in a panic. She let out a relieved breath when she found the piece of rope. She took it up in her hands and held it to her heart, refusing to let go for a long time.

***

Morgause came for her at the end of the seventh day. She came in smiling, wearing a red dress with a golden belt at her waist. She had a blue dress in her arms and she held them out to Gwen who had yet another vase ready to be used as a weapon.

“Morgana and I agree that this would best suit you,” she said.

Gwen looked from the dress to Morgause, wondering which one she should hit with the vase first.

Morgause frowned. “Don’t you like it?’ she asked and held up the dress, letting it unfold before Gwen’s eyes.

The dress was beautiful, the corset white with red flower embroidery. The skirt of the dress flowed and rippled like water, as did the long sleeves. It wasn’t particularly queenly but it did suit Gwen, as Morgause and Morgana had assumed.

“It’s beautiful,” Gwen breathed.

Morgause smiled. “Would you like me to assist you in dressing?” she asked.

Gwen blushed and snatched the dress from Morgause’s hands, letting the vase fall and shatter on the floor. Gwen looked down, expecting to see many shattered pieces of the vase. The floor was spotless. She took a quick step away from Morgause. “I can manage,” she said.

Morgause smiled and took a seat at the table. “I will wait here in case you need me.”

Gwen turned and hurried to the wooden screen. It was only once she was behind it that, with a sinking feeling of dread, she realised she had left her piece of rope on the table. “Touch that rope and I will kill you!” Gwen called.

“I will not touch it,” Morgause called back. “I promise.”

Gwen hesitated, unsure whether to trust her.

“I promise on Morgana’s life,” Morgause added.

Gwen got dressed.

***

Arthur and Morgana were waiting for them in the open courtyard of the castle. He was dressed in finery worthy of any king. His head was held high as he glared at Morgana who smiled back through the shadows of her black robe.

“Arthur!” Gwen cried when she saw him, rushing forward.

Arthur looked toward her, startled for only a brief moment before he ran toward her. They met half way, throwing their arms around each other. Their lips met in a rush, stealing their breath away. These stolen kisses always made Arthur hold her close and Gwen hold him closer, the need to feel him greater than anything else.

“I thought they’d killed you,” Arthur whispered against her neck.

Gwen pulled back and touched his cheek gently. She had not noticed before but his eyes were red as if he had been crying. “But I’m alive,” she whispered, smiling reassuringly up at him. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“I hate to interrupt,” Morgana said, drawing everyone’s attention to her, “but the test is not over yet.”

Morgause held her hands out to both of them. “Your rope,” she said.

Gwen handed hers over.

Arthur did not.

“Arthur,” Morgause said expectantly, hand still out stretched to him.

“What do you want with them?” Arthur asked.

Morgause smiled pleasantly. “We will tell you as soon as you give us your rope,” she said.

Arthur grudgingly handed the rope over.

Morgause stepped toward Morgana and began to explain, “The rope you made now embodies the life force of your lover.”

A shiver ran up Gwen’s spine.

Morgause placed one of the ropes on a stone altar just behind Morgana. Morgana unsheathed a sword that had been hidden behind the folds of her cloak. “If the rope is severed by a blow of this sword,” Morgana said, “then the life force that rope embodies will cease to exist. If the rope is not severed by one blow of the sword, then that person is worthy of Camelot’s throne and may leave.”

Morgause turned to them. “Guinevere, please step forward.”

Arthur grabbed Gwen by the arm. “She has no part in this,” he said. “Let her go free. I will take this test.”

Morgana smiled, shaking her head. “Arthur, she has everything to do with this.” She gestured for Gwen to come forward.

Arthur tightened his hold on Gwen’s arm.

Turning to him, Gwen placed one hand over his. “Arthur, let me do this,” she said.

“It’s only a piece of rope, Gwen,” Arthur said. “A piece of rope doesn’t stand a chance against a sword.”

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Gwen said. She touched his cheek gently and he reached up to place his hand over hers. “I have faith in you, Arthur. Everything will be fine.”

Gwen turned away and stepped toward the two sorceresses, slipping from Arthur’s hands.

***

Gwen watched Morgana raise her sword. Her sleeves fell down to her shoulders, revealing that Morgana was stronger than when Gwen had last seen her. The blade itself was sharp, Gwen could tell. The gleam of its edge in the morning light made Gwen shiver.

But no matter how sharp the sword was or how strong Morgana was, the sword would not cut the rope. She may not have faith in herself but she had faith in Arthur. If some powerful force of love did not save her then it would be his determination or skill. She had faith in him and she would live.

Without a pause, Morgana brought the sword down.

Gwen closed her eyes. “I love you, Arthur.”

The sword hit the rope.

Gwen waited for pain. She waited for a wound to suddenly appear on her body and drag her soul away. 

There was nothing.

Gwen pried her eyes open to find that she was still in the courtyard. Her legs had given out from under her but she was alive.

Morgana lifted her sword and stepped back to allow Morgause to step forward. Very carefully, Morgause picked up the rope. The sword had sliced through nearly every weave expect for the last few.

Gwen could hardly believe it. Somehow –through a stroke of luck or faith or the very power of their love– she had survived.

Morgause turned toward Gwen and held the rope out to her. Gwen took it with shaking but careful hands. She could still sense the power it had. If those final strands broke, there was no doubt in Gwen’s mind that she would die.

“You are worthy of the throne,” Morgause said. “You may leave.”

Gwen stood. “I’m not leaving without Arthur.”

Morgana nodded. “Then you may stay.”

Morgause turned away and headed back toward the altar. “Arthur, step forward,” she called over her shoulder.

Gwen turned and saw Arthur coming toward her with wide stunned eyes. He held his hands out to her and took her hands. He stared at them as if their existence made no sense. 

“How…” he began to ask, looking up at her. “That sword should have cut clean through that rope.”

“Have faith,” Gwen said. “Everything will be… everything will be fine.” She sounded far more confident than she really was.

Giving him a reassuring smile, Gwen pulled her hands from his and went to stand by the wall. When she looked back to see Morgause laying the rope Gwen had woven down on the altar, her legs became weak. She fisted her hands into the vines that covered the walls and forced herself to stay standing –for Arthur.

Morgana raised her sword.

Arthur wasn’t going to survive.

Gwen did not know how she knew. She just did. It hit her hard and it made her gasp, leaning back against the wall in shock.

He was going to die.

Something tangled in the vines pressed cold against her palm. It wasn’t rock but metal. She fisted her hand around it without thinking, ignoring how it bit into her hand as she pulled it from the wall.

It was a sword, rust covered and tangled in vines. Gwen grabbed the hilt as if on instinct and raised it high. She threw it at Morgana with a skill she knew she had never been able to perfect.

“Morgana!” Morgause cried, pushing her out of the way.

The sword struck Morgause hard in the shoulder as Morgana fell to the ground. Morgause screamed, a sound Gwen had never thought was possible. Grasping at her shoulder, Morgause fell to her knees.

“No!” Morgana screamed. Abandoning her sword, she scrambled to her feet. She grabbed hold of Morgause, who leaned into her touch, collapsing against her.

The sword pulled itself from Morgause’s shoulder, making her scream. It went flying end over end back toward Gwen, who caught it as if she was born to do so. Gwen stared at the sword in her hands.

This sword was no ordinary sword. It was magical and for some strange reason, it was hers. No, it wasn’t hers. It had chosen her.

“Morgause, don’t leave me!” Morgana screamed. “No, Morgause! Please!”

Gwen looked up to see that Morgause was unmoving in Morgana’s arms. Morgana was so heartbroken and terrified that she hadn’t even noticed that Arthur had picked up her sword and was pocketing the rope on the altar.

“Morgause,” Morgana whispered, pressing her forehead to Morgause’s. “Please. Stay with me.”

“It’s over, Morgana,” Arthur said.

Morgana glanced up at him through her tears. She didn’t look angry, just completely broken. “Let me save her,” she whispered.

Gwen stared at her. She had to have heard wrong.

“What?” Arthur asked in disbelief.

“Please,” Morgana begged. “I can’t live without her. I…I love her.”

Arthur glared at her. “She’s killed hundred-”

“She’s your sister!” Morgana screamed. “The daughter of Igraine, just as you are her son. She’s your blood. If you won’t let me save her for me, then let me save her for your stupid honour.”

“Save her,” Gwen ordered.

Arthur turned in Gwen in disbelief. “Gwen-”

“We never found out if you were worthy of the throne, Arthur,” Gwen said. “I am.”

He stared at her as if she was someone he no longer recognised.

“If you love me,” Gwen said, “then you will let Morgana do this.”

Arthur stared at her for so long a time that Gwen thought he wasn’t going to do it. Finally, however, he lowered his sword.

“Give me the sword,” Morgana said, holding out her hand.

Arthur hesitated.

“Do it, Arthur,” Gwen ordered.

Arthur handed over the sword.

Carefully, Morgana lifted Morgause’s head and placed the sword at the back of her neck. “I need you to hold her hair,” Morgana said to Arthur without looking up.

Arthur knelt down beside her and, grudgingly, took Morgause’s hair.

“Hold it tight,” Morgana ordered.

Arthur did.

Morgana pulled the sword away from Morgause’s neck, cutting clean through her hair. She dropped the sword the moment it was through and yanked Morgause’s severed hair from Arthur’s hand. Hands shaking, Morgana tied the ends off and whispered a spell. Her eyes flared gold and the hair glowed. 

Morgause’s eyes flew open, body arching as she gasped. 

“Morgause?” Morgana whispered.

Morgause’s eyes found hers.

Gwen watched on, wondering what this would mean for not only Camelot and the two sorceresses but her and Arthur.

***

When they arrived back at Camelot, Arthur did not explain why Morgana and Morgause were with them or what had happened. He simply said, “Gwen is the true Queen,” and disappeared off to his chambers.

Gwen watched him go, wanting to beg him for forgiveness but knowing she did not need to. She had done the right thing. Everything else that had happened, she questioned but she did not question that.

Merlin was hot on Arthur’s heels, looking back at Gwen as he did. He looked awestruck, although Gwen did not know why. She didn’t feel any different. She may still be Queen but she had been so for a year. What was Merlin seeing that she did not?

“Your highness!”

Gwen turned to see her maid, Forridel, running down the steps toward her. As soon as she was close enough, Forridel dropped the etiquette and asked, “Gwen, are you alright? We have been so worried.”

“I am fine, Forridel,” Gwen said. “See these two women to Morgana’s old chambers.”

Forridel glanced at Morgana and Morgause suspiciously. “Would you like me to assign guards to them?”

“There will be no need,” Gwen said. “Now go.”

After that, everything began to happen so fast. 

One moment she was Arthur’s Queen and the next she was Camelot’s. Arthur began to only attend meetings with the knights to plan a coronation that would shift power from himself to Gwen.

When he had first announced the coronation, Gwen had been stunned. “Arthur, don’t be ridiculous. You are king.”

“Yes, but you are the true ruler,” Arthur said.

That was the end of the matter. Arthur would not listen to reason, or Gwen or Lancelot for that matter. He was dead set on the coronation and all it would entail.

Gwen half hoped his attendance would give her time to reconcile with him. However, the moment the meetings ended, Arthur would leave for the training ground. Once, Gwen tried to go watch him practise, in the hopes of stealing a few moments with him, only to discover that Arthur had banned her from the training ground.

“What if he never forgives me?” Gwen asked Forridel one morning. “I don’t want to be Queen if he’s not at my side.”

Forridel tightened Gwen’s corset. “He will forgive you,” she said and began to tie the corset strings. “You must be patient. What happened during the test…” She sighed and Gwen glanced over her shoulder to Forridel. “Men think they are strong, Gwen, but they are completely insecure. He thought he was the destined king and now he’s not. He won’t get over it quickly.”

Gwen turned back to the full-length mirror and frowned at grand feel of the purple gown. It reminded her of her coronation gown. Oh, how she had hated the length of it and cringed at the horrible rustle it had made.

“Do you think he hates me?” Gwen asked.

“Never,” Forridel said confidently. “He loves you. A few insecurities aren’t going to change that.

Gwen smiled with relief. “You really think so?”

“Of course,” Forridel said and hugged her.

***

The coronation grew closer but still Arthur refused to see her.

Gwen tried to bribe the guards. 

She tried to bribe Merlin.

Nothing worked.

Gwen began to wonder if this was how it would be between them now. With chambers on either side of the castle, there would be no need for them to meet unless it was for council meetings. For a marriage lacking love, it would have been the perfect arrangement.

The problem was that Gwen did love Arthur. She loved him with all of her heart and she was certain part of her always had. She had known Arthur was her destiny long before Merlin had told her. They were two halves of a whole.

She just wished that Arthur could grow up, get over his insecurities, and come back to her.

***

After a month of silence, on the day before her coronation, Arthur visited Gwen. When Forridel told her that Arthur was at the door, wanting to see her, Gwen wanted to tell her to send Arthur away. He had spent the last month avoiding her and she deserved the right to send him away.

But she couldn’t. The idea of seeing Arthur was too much for Gwen to resist.

“Send him in,” Gwen ordered.

Forridel opened the door for Arthur and he entered, head bowed like a shy servant. “Guinevere,” he said.

Gwen inclined her head, trying to restrain her smile. “Arthur,” she greeted him and then she turned to Forridel. “Can you give us a moment?”

Forridel nodded. Curtsying to both Gwen and Arthur, she left.

Once Forridel was gone, Arthur dared to raise his eyes to meet Gwen’s. She held her breath, hoping that they would be caught in each other’s eyes the way they once had. Arthur looked away quickly.

“I am sorry for acting strangely this past month,” Arthur said.

“As you should,” Gwen said then bit her tongue. She did not wish to fight with Arthur. She only wished for things to be how they had been. “I-I’m sorry. I did not mean to say that. I am simply… I don’t want to fight, Arthur.”

“Neither do I,” Arthur said dryly.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Arthur looked up at her pleadingly. “Don’t you get it, Guinevere?” he asked. “You are the true ruler of Camelot. You were tested and came out true. And I… I knew the moment Morgana raised her sword that I would not pass the test.”

Gwen scowled. Forridel had been right. “So you’ve been avoiding me because of your stupid pride?”

“No,” Arthur growled. “I’ve been avoiding you because you deserve a king who is worthy of the throne!”

Gwen’s lips parted with shock.

Arthur honestly could not be that stupid.

Could he?

“Arthur…” she said, standing to go to him.

“I am sorry if I interrupted anything,” Arthur said briskly and left.

Gwen stared after him, wanting to hold him and hit him at the same time. No matter how many times she tried to reassure him, he always thought that her love for him was temporary or that he was not worthy. If anyone was unworthy it was her. She had been a servant girl when he was a prince. It was her who had been most shocked of all when they had fallen in love. He may have had honour to deal with but she had suffered so much at the disbelieving hands of the public. Once upon a time, her inferior birth was all that had determined Arthur from being with her. Now it was his stupid, idiotic belief that he was no longer good enough for her.

It made her so…

He made her so…

Angry!

Gwen sank back into her chair, hands fisted. She made a decision then and there that the next time she would do the following:

Punch Arthur.

And then kiss him.

***

The coronation was to take place at noon.

Gwen spent the morning being fussed over by Forridel, Morgana, and Morgause, all of whom had been insistent that Gwen dress in red. The weight of the colour, of the Pendragon name it entailed, weighed her down like never before. Each jewel that was placed on her felt heavier than a mountain and every encouraging smile was a blow to her gut.

She did not want to be the Queen of Camelot. Not like this. Not when Arthur was no longer at her side.

“Don’t worry,” Morgana said, smoothing down Gwen’s dress. “You will be fine.”

Gwen shook her head. “It’s not that.”

Forridel placed her hand on Gwen’s arm. “What is it?” she asked gently.

“It’s Arthur, isn’t it?” Morgause asked. She looked at Morgana. “I should have hit him harder.” 

Morgana nodded in agreement.

Gwen sighed. “He has it in his head that he doesn’t deserve me.”

“He doesn’t,” Morgana said matter-of-factually. “He’s obnoxious and arrogant and his humanity needs to be attended to.” She smiled. “But you love him, in spite all of that, don’t you?”

“I do,” Gwen said.

“I think I can help with that,” said a voice from the doorway. They all looked up to see Merlin standing there, looking completely fed up. “Because if Arthur doesn’t stop moping around his chambers, I’m going to kill him.”

***

Arthur stared at Gwen, blinking in confusion. “How did I get here?” he asked.

“Merlin,” Gwen said simply.

Arthur growled, looking about himself. They were alone in the corridor beyond the Great Hall so there was no one for Arthur to see. Within the Great Hall itself, Gwen could hear the crowds of lords and ladies growing restless. Arthur had taken longer than they had expected to wake.

Gwen placed her hand on his arm. “Arthur, I want to ask something of you.”

Arthur looked from her hand on his arm to her face, looking confused. “You can ask me anything, Guinevere,” he whispered.

“Walk me to the throne?” Gwen asked.

Arthur gaped in shock. “Wouldn’t you prefer someone else?” he asked. “I could get Lancelot. He could-”

“He’s not you,” Gwen growled. She was at her wits’ end. She was fed up with Arthur thinking he wasn’t good enough for her. “I want you. Not just to walk me to the throne but to be my husband. You made an oath when we married and I don’t know about you, Arthur Pendragon, but I still mean every word. So you will stop being an idiot this minute and walk me to the throne. The people are waiting.”

Arthur looked completely confused. “You still love me?”

“Of course I do!” Gwen shouted, not caring that the guests in the Great Hall might overhear. “I have never stopped loving you.”

“But I’m not worthy of the throne,” Arthur said as if that meant something.

“I don’t care about that,” Gwen said. “All I care about is you.”

Arthur continued to stare at her with confusion and, now, disbelief.

Gwen heaved a sigh. “Arthur,” she said, touching his cheek gently. “I don’t care if you’re a king or a lowly pig farmer. I love you.”

“Even if I was worthless?” Arthur asked.

“Even then,” Gwen said firmly.

She pulled her hands away and held out her arm. “Now hurry, Arthur,” she said. “You’ve been planning this all month.”

As if in a trance, Arthur took her hand and led her forward. 

The doors to the Great Hall opened as if on cue, revealing that the Great Hall was much changed since she had last seen it. Banners hung by the windows, which were alive with magic. The crowd stood with balls of golden light shining above their heads that danced, singing gently like sirens. Blood red roses and bright yellow sunflowers decorated the throne and the edges of the aisle that led to the throne where Merlin stood, smiling, with the crown in his hand. 

Arthur and Gwen moved towards Merlin as one.

Gwen caught sight of Forridel amongst the crowd, along with many of the knights. Gwaine gave her an encouraging wink. Elyan, who had only just returned from a patrol with Leon that night, was smiling widely at her. Standing beside him, Percival was in quite a state, finding the whole event incredibly emotional. Even Lancelot gave her a smile, pained but true. She returned the smile and held his against her heart, praying that one day he would find someone.

Morgana and Morgause were at the head of the crowd, smiling and standing beside Princess Elena and Lady Vivian. Instead of feeling threatened by these four women who, at one time or another, had stolen Arthur’s heart away from her, she felt a kinship with them. They returned her smile, barely noticing Arthur at her side.

When they reached the throne, Merlin stepped forward and held his hand out to Gwen.

Arthur shook his head. “I will do this, Merlin.”

“Are you sure, sire?” Merlin asked.

Arthur turned to Gwen. The devotion in his blue eyes was unlike anything she had seen in them before. It took her breath away to see it and know that, even if he was not worthy of the throne, he would be at her side anyway.

He loved her and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

“Yes, Merlin,” Arthur said, smiling at Gwen. “I’m sure.”


End file.
